My pet pt2
by Rainbow-fox24
Summary: Part 2 of my fic between Hevvin and my fursona   Hevvin - hot-choc/warrior u  c   Holly - story - mine  c


Holly hissed and struggled as he pulled her back to his home.. or lair if one would like to call it "let me go you freaking nut case!" she snapped but was ignored until he had grabbed something from his pocket "your rambling and yelling is annoying" he growled as he twisted her around and slapped her face, Holly yelped and then blinked as something was shoved into her mouth "..." she tried to spit it back out but he quickly held her snout shut as he rubbed her neck with a smirk. Her hair frizzed out as she squezzed her eyes shut and swallowed, he then let go and just stood back "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PR-.. ob.. l-" she just fell to the ground and began zoning out as she looked at him sleepily "night night" he smirked before she blacked out.

Holly jolted awake with a start, she blinked as she saw she was facing some kind of wall "..." she tried to move.. but she realized she couldn't, she looked up and saw her arms were tied together by rope and were attached to some hook. She then saw her legs were also tied together but were spread out, she just raised an eyebrow and tugged on the ropes as she tried to pull them of. But stopped as soon as she heard a loud hiss, as if metal was touching fire "...WHO'S THERE!" she called as she tried to look over her shoulder but only heard a familiar "Nihihihi" her eyes widened as she tugged harder, she was panicking, she couldn't see him and she didn't like the sound of the hiss that had appeared before. She flinched as she felt someone stroke down her back "you have such nice fur.. Holly" the sound of the killer unicorns voice purred, she growled and thrashed about in the ropes "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she snarled. He just grabbed the sides of her waist and squezzed them which made her yelp slightly "ah a pet should listen to the Master" he chuckled as he loosened the grip and stroked her sides, she didn't like it.. But she put up with it.. for now.

He then let go of her and walked of, she was trying to see what he was doing but she couldn't look over her shoulder, she then heard the hiss again and the metal tapping of metal "..." her fur frizzed out now "and since your my... pet... I shall let it be known to humans and any other creature like yourself.. that you are mine" he smirked as he held a hot poker stick in his hand and at the end there was a letter 'H' and it was red from the intense heat. He put it near her butt and she struggled as she felt the heat "no fuck of don't come near me!" she hissed "stay still or I'll miss" he growled as he pushed the hot poker stick onto her ass. She screamed loudly as it singed her fur and burnt a letter 'H' into her skin. She whimpered as he pulled it away and dumped it into some water near by "I thank Harv for that.. he had alot of these things on his farm" Hevvin mumbled as tears streamed down Holly's face as she was trying not to think of the pain "I watched his dad use one on a horse once... not there own... another farmer... it was intresting to watch though, how they marked the letter in to the horse... showing that the horse was there" he said as he walked back over to her "and.. it was fascinating to watch as the horse bucked and kicked as it was marked and then when you came along... I remembered that time.. and decided to mark you... like the horse" he smirked.

She was just whimpering as she felt him look over her shoulder "aw... don't cry... that's not fun" he sighed "the pain will go away soon" he smirked as he groped her ass where the burn was, she screamed again as more tears fell, he just smirked "I'll make you better" he whispered in her ear as he stepped back again "I.. spied on some humans once, I was following this guy see... he was my next victim" he chuckled "but he got home before i got him... so i just hung around for him to wait until he fell asleep... That's when I heard these moans... a young woman I believe, so of course being the curious killer i am, I snooped around the back to have a look... and what I saw... let's say I had never felt so excited before" he purred. She just looked blankly at the wall wondering what he was talking about "You know in the... animal kingdom you creatures call it.. a male mates with a female? well.. This guy was doing exactly that to the woman and i got oddly excited" he snickered as he began to remove his gloves "I had without even realizing i had shoved my hand down to my lower regions and had began touching myself" he said. Holly's fur fluffed up, she was taking a guess at where this was going "as the moans got louder I went faster and as the woman and the male released together i had ruined my pants by releasing white stuff into them as well" he sighed "I had moaned pretty loudly as I did though, and had to make a dash for it because the humans had heard me.. such a shame" he pouted "but.. since that day I haven't been able to stop thinking about it... I wanted to do that, I wanted to do what they were doing... but every time I came across an animal or human I just killed them... and I don't really want to do a dead body" he mumbled as he walked over to her once again and rubbed his smooth hands down her sides "when I meet you though.. you surprised me by telling me that little fact about yourself" he purred "that's when i knew... I had something i could test it out on.. to see what it's like" he smirked as he rested his head on her shoulder "and i can be as hard and mean as i want.. because you can't die" he smirked "you don't have sex with your PET" Holly spat. He just looked at her "your no ordinary pet... your a pet who is to please his master to the fullest" he smirked as he pushed against her and began to unbuckle his belt "You never know... you might enjoy it as much as me" he purred. 


End file.
